Fun Times With Hana Song
by Code White
Summary: Well, things get a little wild at Hana's house. These are the erotic adventures of Hana and triplets (OCs) WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONS! But hey...I'm not stopping you from reading it.
1. Layla Izard

CW: HEY EVERYONE! Code White here. And this is my first fanfiction that I have made. This is incomplete though as I will be adding more later on. So I got Overwatch a couple of weeks ago and it's a pretty cool game. My favorite character is of course, /Hana Song. Basically I got a great idea of making a fanfiction with her and my OCs, which are all triplets. Let me introduce them.

Layla: Oh please don't...

Leila: Is this going to be like that one time we had to go undercover at that one Japanese school and we had to introduce ourselves to the class?

Laila: I am just going to casually slide out of this...

Hana: Oh come oLaila. Stayyyyyy.

Laila: Leaving!

CW: Ummm...Laila, I still need you here...she's not coming back... Well...I'll say it then

Name: Layla

Age: 20

Birthday: December 7

Personality: Laid-back, cool (she is a street girl)

Looks: long silver hair, Green eyes, big boobs, pretty short, an all-around beauty.

Now just imagine Leila and Laila, except one has red eyes and the other has blue eyes.

CW: So there you go guys!

Leila: You got lazy with our descriptions, didn't you?

CW: Noooo...

Leila: *kicks CW in the shin*

CW: OW! What was that for?!

Leila: Nothing in particular...

CW: Eh whatever... Let's start this crap...

DISCLAIMER: I don't not own or Overwatch. That's Blizzard Entertainment's property...And Laila still hasn't come back...

* * *

Well there is one thing that Hana hates doing, and that is waiting for others. That was the situation she was put in when she decided to invite the gravity switching street girl to her house. Hana never knew that Layla lived in Canada, and she was thinking that she was just close by that Layla could've took an hour to get to her place. She never thought it'd take 10 hours. 'Geez...what's taking her so long? She should have been here like 10 hours ago!' Hana thought as she munched on another dorito, while playing some Call of Duty. After what was a good 20 minutes later, a knock was heard from her door. "Finally!" she said as she walked up to her door. She opened it to reveal one of the triplets, the silver-haired curvaceous street girl from Canada, and her best friend, Layla or what people usually call her, LIZ for Layla Izard.

Now Hana envied the triplets (Layla [LIZ], Laila [LAI], Leila [LEA]) as much as she envied Mei due to the fact that they had just as big of a butt as Mei did. The only thing was that they are skinnier than Mei, almost the same size as Hana but just a bit thicker. They also had the melons, but could not compete with Mei still. "Hey DVa, wassup?" Layla asked with her street-like accent, but with a little French accent that is still audible. "Ahaha, nothing much. Just gaming it up as usual." Hana said, sticking out her tongue. "Come on in. It's getting pretty cold out there, and it's nice and toasty in here," Hana said, letting Layla inside.

The first thing that popped into Layla's mind when she walked in was 'Whoa...' She never thought that there could be someone that can game it up as long as Hana could. She also never thought that Hana could drink so many bottles of Next-Ade and eat so many bags of Doritos. "Is there something wrong?" Hana asks. "Oh, uh, nothing. It's just... How do you do it?" Layla asks, confused as hell. "Do what?" "Do this every single day..." "Hahahah, I'm a gamer. I barely get bored when I'm pwning noobs left, right and centre It's like double EXP weekend, except every day!" Hana says with stars in her eyes. "OK..." Layla says, while she sweatdrops. "Oh yeah, I recently got something that we should try out!" Hana said, excited as she ran to a closet. 'Oh God...it better not be one of them Beanboozled boxes again. I remember the last time I tried one of those things...I couldn't dare leave the bathroom...that shit was so nasty...why the hell would they make a vomit flavour?!' She thought as she was hoping that Hana would not come out that closet with a Beanboozled box in her hands.

(A WILD LEMON HAS APPEARED FROM OUTTA NOWHERE)

Luck was on her side today, or maybe not as Hana came out of the closet with a double-sided dildo that is huge. 'HOLY SHIT! WHY DOES SHE HAVE THAT?' Now Layla is panicking, knowing what they were going to do. "You see, I tried this bad boy out with Mei the other day. Man, it was the best feeling ever! She even admitted that it felt nice." Hana said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Uhhh..." Layla said as she tried to look for a way out of the situation. "Maybe we should play Forza Motorsport 6," Layla finally said. Bad idea though. "You're a fucking genius! I have an idea!" Hana said as she went back to her closet and pulled out a stand with the game in her hand. She then clips the dildo on the stand and walks over to the PS4. She picks up a cord and plugs it into the dildo and places it on the ground. "I have to ask this... What are you planning to do?" Layla asks. "Don't worry Layla. Just come here." Hana says as Layla makes her way towards the PS4. "Sit down and insert this end of the dildo into your pussy." Layla hesitates before she does what Hana says.

Now when I said huge, that was an understatement. It was HUMONGOUS! Layla could barely fit it in her pussy, wincing every time she shifted positions. But she finally managed to get it in a comfortable length. "So what exactly does this thing do?" "Well, let's just say that this thing vibrates when you move in the game." Hana said. Layla didn't seem to mind and was thinking of a game plan to win the race. 'Oh so thing vibrates fast when you go fast, eh? So all I need to do is go slow,' Layla thought as the race was about to begin. "3. 2. 1. GO!" And Hana's car was off, leaving Layla's caf in the dust while vibrations were being sent rapidly through Hana. "AHHHHHHHHAHAHA!" Hana exclaimed with pure ectasy. 'Shit! I wasn't expecting that! Oh well, I want to win!' Layla said in her mind as she started to go faster, making the vibration go faster in Layla's pussy. "Ohhhh God!" Layla screamed as she tried to focus on the race. "You're enjoying this, right?" Hana asked. "S-s-shut up! I'm t-t-trying to f-focus here!" Layla said as she finally passed Hana and was zooming way ahead. "Yes! I did it!" Layla said with excitement when she was winning with ease. But she fell into Hana's trap. The course they were playing in has 7 sharp turns, with one being close to the finish. And Layla didn't know this until she crashed into the last turn, which made her end of the dildo vibrate rapidly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Layla screamed as she reached her climax and squirted all over Hana, who in return did the same thing, spraying her juices all over the place. Layla was too exhausted to even finish the race, letting Hana pass her and win it. " 'Hah'...Yea! I 'hah' won." Hana said as she sprawled herself on the floor. "That 'hah' was unfair..." Layla said as she was tired from that experience. "Want to have 'hah' another race?" Hana asked with a smirk on her face. Layla sat herself up and looked at Hana, also sporting a smirk on her face. "You're on!"

* * *

CW: Wasn't that great?!

Layla: I want to kill you...

Hana: Now now, we don't have to resort to violence here, haha...

Layla: THAT THING COULD'VE SPLIT ME IN HALF!

Leila: Well at least it's not as bad as what I'm going to get, right?

CW: *evil look* Hehehehe...

Leila: You wanted to get kicked again?

CW: Uh, see you in the next chapter!

* * *

"Oh, so yours takes nine keys over one?" -

~Raku Ichijo: Nisekoi Abriged.


	2. Leila Izard

CW: MCGREGOR!

Laila: Tch...

Leila: I can't believe that you chose him...

Layla: Well I told you guys that Alvarez was fucked before the match even started.

Hana: I fucking love McGregor!

CW: BILLY STRUT WITH ME DVA!

Hana: YEAH! *Billy struts with CW*

Leila: Ugh...Whatever. CW doesn't own Hana, Mei, or any part of Overwatch. Blizzard Entertainment owns 'em.

CW: WHERE'S HIS OTHER FUCKING BELT?!

Hana: GIVE HIM HIS OTHER BELT!

Leila: Would you guys SHUT-

* * *

This was something Leila did not want to see EVER in her life. She knew that it was over ever since it fell down from that high of a height. Yes...it was her last pop tart. She waited for the perfect day to eat such a delicious treat, only for it to be knocked out of her hands and dropped 10 stories down. She watched in horror as she saw it splat all over the concrete pathway right in front of the building. She slowly turned around to look at the one or in this case two people who would do such a thing. Of course... It was none other than Hana Song and one of her twin sisters, Layla Izard.

"I gotta say, this gun is actually pretty nice. Can I keep it?" Layla asked Hana. "Yeah sure, as long as you stay with me for a while. You know how lonely I get, right?" Hana said, completely ignoring the fact that Leila was staring right at them through the wide open door leading towards the balcony. "Hahaha alright, I'll st-" "HANA!" Leila finally screamed. "Why...did you...shoot my pop tart?..." Leila asked as a fiery aura surrounded her. "Hahahahahaha, I never shot your pop tart. Layla did." She said while motioning to Layla. "Oops?" Layla said playfully. "Grrr, Âmes éternelles!" Leila screamed as clones came out of nowhere and held Hana and Layla in place (Now I know that âmes éternelles means "eternal souls" but it sounded cool for a clone-like ability so I used it). They tied up both Layla and Hana and knocked them out instantly.

* * *

Laila: Wait, when will I be in this?!

CW: Soon. Calm your tits... I don't wanna have to put you in a cage too. *glances over at Leila in the cage*

Leila: *glares at CW*

CW: Uhhhh...

* * *

When they both woke up, they realized that they were both naked and hung up by the arms to a beam in the ceiling. Leila stood right in front of them with a whip in her hand. "Now girls, I would like to play a little game with you two," Leila said with an evil grin. "W-what are you going to do to us?!" Hana said as she was trying to shake free. "I'd rather you not do that..." Leila said as she pressed a button, starting a vibrator that was pressed up on both Hana's and Layla's pussy.

Now Leila knows Layla very well, and things like this doesn't phase her at all, so she came up with a different idea. She decided to take that to the next level. That's if Layla was good at lying and reach the next level. "Please tell me... Who shot my pop tart?" Leila asked with a deep and scary voice. "Uhhh, I-i-i didn't d-do it!" Hana said as she was trying not to get lost in the vibrations. "Are you sure about that?" Leila asked as she increased the vibration on Hana's vibrator. But Layla still wasn't phased. "Nope. That was me," Layla said straight up. "Are you covering up for Hana?" Leila asked her sister who still wasn't phased, even with the increased vibration. "Nope," Layla said. "Ok. But since you did it, I got a surprise for you..." Leila said as she pressed another button and a dildo, almost as big as the one Hana has goes straight up Layla's ass...DRY! "GAHHH!" Layla screamed as now the shock of the dildo going up her ass and the vibration was affecting her, and both Hana and Layla were struggling to not lose to the pleasure/torture. But Layla finally thought of a way out of it, as she started flipping the gravity inside the room.

Leila was not expecting it, as she accidentally let go of the control and she watched in horror as it moved towards catches the control and turns off the whole mech, releasing both her and Hana. "You thought you could actually 'hah' do something like this to us that long?" Layla asked as she was now staring at Leila with an evil smile. "Uh...n-n-no?" Leila said as she started to back away from the two as they towered over her. "Do you know what we do to bad girls?" Hana asked as they pounced on Leila, tearing off her clothes and put her on the mech. "Hey Layla, what does this button do?" Hana asked, intrigued about the exclamation mark on the control. Layla thought about it for a second before she knew what it meant and she pressed it, setting it to maximum overdrive. Leila started screaming as the vibrator and the dildo was going crazy on her holes. "I-i-I'm s-s-s-sorry guys!" Leila tried to apologize. "Huh? What was that? I couldn't understand you due to your stuttering," Hana said sarcastically as she clearly knew what Leila said. "I am s-s-s-s-AHHHHHH!" Leila screamed as she came, spraying her juices all over the place. "Ok, now we forgive you," Hana said, satisfied. Layla turned the mech off and let Leila go. Leila ran off to God knows where after she put on her clothes. "Well that was something I'd never want to experience again..." "Yup. Want to watch a movie?" Hana asked. Layla nodded as they went out to watch Doctor Strange (I DON'T OWN DOCTOR STRANGE!).

* * *

CW: Well, aren't I evil?

Leila: ...

CW: Still not letting you out.

Layla: *approaches cage* Want a cookie?

Leila: Let me out CW!

CW: Nah...maybe next chapter.

Laila: When's that?

CW: MY BIRTHDAY!

Hana: When's that?

CW: November 22.

Hana: Oh wow! Happy early birthday! Let me get you a gift!

CW: NBA 2K17?

Hana: NBA 2K17.

CW: SWEET! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!

Hana: Wish him a happy early birthday and don't forget to review!

Leila: FUCK YOUR BIRTHDAY!

CW: SHUT UP!

Layla: Will hate comments be deleted?

CW: Eh, I don't care. Just review guys!

* * *

"I must apologize... To fucking nobody!"

~Conor McGregor


End file.
